Mokey's Evil Dead
Mokey's Evil Dead is the 0th in episode in the Mokey's Show Series. it was published on April 17th 2000. Cast * Mokey the MOUSE as Aubrey Ankrum * Groovy as John DiMaggio * Dilan as Dee Baker * Momi as K. Rumyanova * The Police / The Mayan Calendar as Charlie Schlatter (debut) * Poot as Kevin M. Richardson (debut) * Sr Pelo as David Jackson (debut) * Fruit Man as David Edmunds (debut) * Necronomicon * Kandarian Demon * Deadites Synopsis Mokey's Evil Dead focuses on five Michigan State Ubiversity students: Mokey the MOUSE (Aubrey Ankrum) and his girlfriend Momi (Klara Rumyanova), accompanied by Mokey's brother Groovy (John DiMaggio), their friend Dilan (Dee Bradley Baker) and his boyfriend Poot (Kevin Michael Richardson), The Police (Charlie Schlatter), who venture into the Tennessee hills to vacation in an isolated cabin for their spring break while Monnie is making a drawing of a clock, her hand become violently possessed by a mysterious entity, When the trapdoor to the cellar mysteriously flies open during dinner, Mokey and Groovy go down to investigate and find the Nautron Demonto, a Sumerian version of the Book of the Dead, along with a tape Sr Pelo (David Jackson) recording of incatations, Sr Pelo says Kanda, which, when played, unleashes evil demons and spirits. The group is unaware of this, Mommy tells Turn it off, but Momi becomes hysterical when a tree crashes through the window, and retires to her room. Later, hearing voices, she goes outside to investigate. she is attacked and raped by demonically possessed tress, Back at the cabin, while the mouses play cards, Monnie becomes demonically possessed, telling them that the demons will kill them. She then stabs Groovy in the ankle with a pencil, and Dilan locks her into the cellar. Poot is the next to become possessed; she attacks Dilan, who eventually dismembers her with an axe. They bury her, and Dilan, Checking on Groovy, Mokey discovers that see, too, has become possessed, Dilan returns, Groovy and Momi unsuccessfully, He locks Groovy outside the cabin and tends to Dilan's injuries, forcing him to decapitate her with a shovel. Returing to the cabin, Mokey finds that Monnie has escaped from the cellar. Arming mouse with a shotgun. he finds her hiding outside and shoots her in the shoudler. He then descends into the cellar to search for more shotgun shells after barricading the doors. While there, he hears voices and sees blood seeping from numerous crevices and opening in the wall. A demoniacally possessed Dilan tries to kill Mokey as Monnie breaks through the door. During their fight, Mokey sees that the Book of the Dead has fallen near the fireplace and is starting to burn, as are Monnie and Dilan. As Momi raises a fireplace poker to impale him, Mokey snatches the book and throws it into the fire. With the book burnt, Monnie and Dilan fall apart and die as the sun rises. As Mokey and Police heads outside, The Police says Mokey time to go, an unseen evil speeds through the forest, breaks through the doors of the cabin and descends upon him. He turns around, much to Mokey's distress and he shouts out NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Mokey says Aaaaaaaah, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, The Police says Mokey NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Fruit Man (David Edmunds) Fruit Man says Not so fast, I see you Kandarian Demon Shut Up and screams in terror before the film cuts to the end credits. Soundtrack * Thriller * Written by Rod Temperton * Performed by Michael Jackson * Billie Jean * Written and Performed by Michael Jackson * Ben * Written by Don Black & Walter Scharf * Performed by Michael Jackson * Blame it on the boogie * Written by Michael Jackson & David Jackson & Elmar Krohn * Performed by The Jacksons * Leave Me Alone * Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Quotes lines * Dilan: Hey, Mokey, where are we * Mokey the MOUSE: Well we just crossed the tennessee border... * Momi: Queen of spades... Two spades, jack of diamonds, jack of clubs * Mokey the MOUSE: You bastards, why are you torturing like this? Why? * The Mayan Calendar: Join us... * Mokey the MOUSE: Shut up, Groovy! * Groovy: singing We're going to get you. We're going to get you. Not another peep. Time to go sleep. lines * The Police: Mokey time to go * Mokey the MOUSE: Police! * The Police: Hmmmm.. wait a minute it's it's KANDARIAN DEMON! unseen force rips through the cabin and comes up behind the unsuspecting Mokey * Mokey the MOUSE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Aaaaaah! * The Police: Mokey NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Fruit Man: Not so fast, I see you Kandarian Demon Shut Up! Gallery Beware of Slunder GIF.gif Mokey the MOUSE.PNG Sr1.JPG Sr.JPG Wario.JPG Peyt.PNG The Mayan Calendar.PNG Christmas Destroyer.png Screenshot (145).png Police.png Satan.png Deaths * Monnie * Poot * Groovy * Dilan * Mokey the MOUSE Category:Mokey's Evil Dead Category:Episodes